NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used in electronic devices for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media.
Today's consumer electronics often include an embedded system that controls the operations of the device and performs access requests to the NVM (e.g., read, program, or erase commands). When power is initially applied to the electronic device, the electronic device may scan through the NVM to determine the contents of the NVM. During the scan or in response to normal run-time access requests, the NVM can provide information indicating the status of each memory location (e.g., page). For example, from the provided information, the electronic device can determine whether each page includes valid data, obsolete data, correct or correctable data, disturbed data, is erased, or the NVM can signal a failed access attempt. Difficulties may arise during the operation of the electronic device if the status of a memory location in the NVM is misinterpreted.